


catching the star

by spektrumbiru



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 15:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spektrumbiru/pseuds/spektrumbiru
Summary: Sungwoon ingin sekali waktu, ia bisa memetik bintang untuk dirinya sendiri. | NielWoon/NielCloud





	catching the star

 

 **i.** **daniel**

Ada saat dimana Sungwoon kehilangan kemampuan meniti masalah, yaitu saat masalahnya bersinggungan dengan hati, dengan rasa suka yang meletup-letup seperti  _popcorn_  baru matang; dengan Kang Daniel.

"Rambut  _hyung_  harum, aku suka."

Sungwoon tertawa, dari hatinya. Tangan Daniel yang melingkar di bahu kananannya ia tepis, pelan, natural, agar dirinya tidak terlanjur memunculkan harapan.

"Makanya rajin-rajinlah keramas."

"Keramasi aku! Hehe."

 _Daniel_ _manja_ _dengan_ _semua_ _orang._  Sungwoon mengulang seratus kali,  _Daniel_ _menyukai_ _dan_ _disukai_ _semua_ _orang._

"Pokoknya nanti aku minta sampo seperti punya _hyung_!"

"Iyaaa, sana cepat pergi."

Daniel tertawa kecil lalu beranjak dari sisinya untuk menghampiri yang lain.  _Daniel_ _manja_ _dengan_ _semua_ _orang._  Ya. Endusan di rambut yang Sungwoon terima tadi tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding afeksi yang didapat Seongwu.

Ia hanya satu dari sekian.

 

 **ii** **.** **memori**

Sungwoon seringkali menggali memorinya tentang Daniel. Rambut merah muda, mata sipit, senyum kanak-kanak. Tapi ketika ia menari, sungguh, berkelap-kelip. Sungwoon tak ingin berpaling.

"Kang—Daniel  _imnida_."

Sungwoon selalu menyukai aksen itu. Tenang, dalam, laksana danau. Dan tawa Daniel; tak pernah dibuat-buat. Bagaimana bisa ada manusia semurni itu? Sungwoon selalu penasaran. Ditelusurinya sosok Kang Daniel, lebih, lebih dalam, hingga ia jatuh dan tak bisa lagi memanjat keluar.

Daniel datang padanya setelah  _stage_  " _Downpour_ " berakhir. Daniel datang padanya, memberi selamat, memeluknya, dengan senyum lebar. Daniel datang padanya. Bukan Jisung, bukan Jaehwan, tapi dirinya.

"Sungwoon- _hyung_  adalah yang terbaik!"

Bahkan jika akhirnya itu tidak berarti apa-apa, Sungwoon takkan menyesal telah jatuh hati.

 

 **iii** **.** **sebelas**

Di panggung terakhir mereka, nama Daniel dan Jihoon bersandingan sebagai kandidat nomor satu dan dua. Tinggal satu kursi kosong, dan Sungwoon sudah menyerah.

Ada Taehyun di seberang sana, menyemangatinya lewat tautan mata. Diam-diam Sungwoon meremat jari-jarinya, lalu menghela napas.  _Jangan berekspektasi_ , batinnya mengulang,  _semakin sedikit kau berekspektasi, semakin sedikit kau kecewa._

Adanya jeda iklan di sela pengumuman peringkat satu dan dua memberinya ruang untuk bernapas. Netra cokelat gelap menangkap sosok Daniel yang tengah mengobrol dengan Jihoon.  _Ah, cocok sekali_. Sama-sama menawan, berbakat, rupawan. Seperti itulah dunia para bintang. Sungwoon mana bisa masuk ke sana.

Lalu kursi kesebelas jatuh padanya. Sungwoon rasa ia bisa mati karena terlalu senang.

 

 **iv** **. surreal**

Katakan hal yang lebih  _surreal_  dari setiap hari bersama Daniel. Jawab; tidak ada. Bahkan dalam mimpi terliarnya pun, Sungwoon tidak pernah membayangkannya.

Namun semua ini ternyata nyata. Daniel ada dalam jangkauannya, tak lebih dari satu depa. Ia bisa menikmati senyuman itu sesuka hati tanpa perlu sembunyi-sembunyi. Ia bisa mendekat tanpa perlu membuat sekat. Ia bisa mendengar suara Daniel, yang laksana danau, 24/7.

Sungwoon tidak meminta lebih dari ini. Tapi pada dasarnya, serakah adalah sifat alami manusia.

 

 **v.** **panggung**

" _Hyung_ , jangan menangis."

Mereka ada di panggung. Bersebelas. Jisung sedang memberikan kalimat-kalimat terima kasih. Teman-temannya—Jimin, Taemin, Jongin, tersenyun lebar padanya.  _Ah, andai Moonkyu juga disini—_

Hamparan penonton dan teriakan riuh di depannya berganti menjadi langit-langit kayu, lampu temaram dan bau jokbal. Teman-temannya bicara tentang tur konser, program tv, dan penghargaan-penghargaan tak terhitung. Sementara ia dan Moonkyu selalu menjadi pendengar dan pemberi selamat. Suatu kali, Moonkyu menangis.  _Tolong_ _aku,_  bisiknya,  _aku_ _mulai_ _iri_ _pada_ _mereka_ _._

Tangisan Moonkyu menjadi samar, berganti kembali dengan suara gadis-gadis muda yang bersahut-sahutan. Wanna One mendapat penghargaan sebagai  _Best Male Group_. Bukan EXO, bukan BTS. Tapi Wanna One; Ha Sungwoon.

 _Ha S_ _ungwoon_ _._

" _Hyung_?"

Sungwoon menoleh, mendapati Daniel dengan ujung mata yang basah. Diusapnya air mata Sungwoon yang tidak mau berhenti. Terkekeh pelan, Daniel berkata serak, " _Hyung_  menangisnya seperti anak kecil."

Sesuatu di dadanya terasa membuncah, semakin naik, naik ke tenggorokan hingga terasa tercekat, naik lagi ke matanya hingga terasa panas. Sungwoon terisak-isak, Daniel tertawa sambil ikut menangis, mengusap-usap punggung Sungwoon.

Hari itu adalah hari terbaik dalam hidupnya.

 

 **vi** **.** **bintang**

Bintang itu punya siklus hidup. Bintang akan terus membesar, membesar, lalu saat mencapai bentuk maksimalnya, ia akan meledak, lalu menyusut, menyusut, kemudian mati.

Popularitas Daniel meningkat tajam, stasiun tv berbondong-bondong mengundangnya. Bintang kecil yang dulu berkedip diantara beribu lainnya, kini semakin besar, dan terang, dan benderang. Sungwoon takut, semakin cepat ia bersinar, maka semakin cepat ia mati.

"Daniel?"

Di tengah malam, Sungwoon menemukan Daniel berdiri di dapur dengan segelas air dan pil di tangan lainnya. Dalam gelap, napas Daniel menderu cepat karena terkejut.

"Woon- _ie_   _hyung_... kukira siapa."

"Obat apa itu?"

"Vitamin, vitamin."

Daniel tidak pandai berbohong. Jiwanya terlalu murni. "Katakan padaku. Ayolah."

Daniel bilang tubuhnya mulai sakit akhir-akhir ini jadi ia sering mengonsumsi pil pengurang rasa sakit. Ia juga susah tidur karena pola tidur yang terlanjur berantakan.

"Ikut aku."

Sungwoon menarik Daniel ke beranda, menikmati lampu warna-warni kota dari lantai delapan. Di bawah langit September, yang penuh bintang, Sungwoon menyanyi untuk Daniel.

 _Manusia_ _terlahir_ _bersama_ _satu_ _bintang._  
_Maka_ _lihat_ _ke_ _langit_ _, dan_ _petiklah._  
_Bintangmu_ _,_ _adalah_ _yang paling_ _terang._

Sungwoon tidak keberatan terjaga sepanjang malam untuk membenahi posisi Daniel yang tertidur di bahunya, dengan senyum lepas.

 

 **vii** **.** **jauh**

Ini gila. Popularitas Daniel tidak main-main. Seluruh Korea benar-benar miliknya.

Tapi memang benar; siapa yang tidak jatuh cinta padanya? Daniel begitu tulus. Tidak akan ada yang bisa memadamkannya.

Sementara Daniel bergelimang dalam dunianya yang penuh cahaya, Sungwoon meratapi dirinya yang pengecut. Daniel semakin jauh. Mungkin mereka satu bangunan tapi hanya saling menyapa sebab Daniel disibukkan jadwal ini-dan itu.

"Oh... hai,  _hyung_."

Kantung mata Daniel membuat Sungwoon meringis, "Selesai jadwal nanti, datang padaku, ya? Kuberi perawatan khusus."

Daniel mengangguk semangat sambil menggumamkan terima kasih.

Hari itu ia bahkan tidak pulang ke  _dorm_.

 

 **viii.** **skandal**

"Itu tidak benar,  _hyung_. kalian percaya padaku, kan?"

Daniel terkena skandal kencan yang konyol, oleh seorang gadis-entah-siapa yang jelas-jelas mencari sensasi. Tentu mereka percaya pada Daniel.

Jisung menyauti, "Apa akan dibawa ke ranah hukum?"

"Tidak tahu... aku serahkan sepenuhnya ke agensi."

Mereka mengakhiri pembicaraan itu dengan kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Sayup-sayup, Sungwoon mendengar Woojin mengeluh,  _Kenapa_ _,_ _sih_ _,_ _kita_ _selalu_ _tertimpa_ _skandal_ _-_ _skandal_ _aneh_ _._

Dunia hiburan memang seperti itu. Sungwoon, dan ia yakin Minhyun juga, sudah pernah melihat yang lebih parah. Selalu ada skandal baru untuk menutupi skandal lainnya.

Tapi Daniel, Daniel tidak pantas dikotori seperti itu. Jiwanya tidak dirancang untuk menerima kepalsuan. Bagi Sungwoon, Daniel adalah bintang yang bersinar jauh, yang tak seharusnya jatuh ke bumi.

Sungwoon akan menjaga cahayanya. Daniel tidak akan redup. Meski itu berarti, ia harus memadamkan perasaannya bahkan sebelum rasa itu sempat berkobar.

 

 **ix** **.** **cahaya**

Ternyata skandal kecil itu tidak berarti apa-apa. Daniel malah semakin terang, dan terang, hingga Sungwoon merasa silau.

Ketika di panggung, seolah ada sorot lampu yang menerangi Daniel seorang, sementara sekelilingnya gelap gulita. Daniel sudah ada di level yang berbeda, yang jauh, tak tergapai.

Apa yang dibicarakan orang-orang? Daniel, Daniel, Daniel. Siapa yang diundang kemana-mana? Daniel, Daniel, Daniel. Bahkan saat melakukan  _perform_ , nama daniel berserakan diantara properti pendukung yang dibawa  _fans_.

Sungwoon mengulas senyum simpul.  _Ya. M_ _emang_ _seperti_ _itulah_ _seharusnya_ _._

 

 **x.** **milik**

Tapi kemudian, semua orang bersikap seolah Daniel itu milik mereka.

Cara mereka bicara,  _Daniel_ _itu_ _teman_ _baikku_ _,_ _lho_ _._ Cara mereka menepuk pundak Daniel,  _Ayo_ _bergabung_ _,_ _kau_ _bagian_ _dari_ _kami_ _._

Sungwoon tidak suka.

"Katanya PD- _nim_  sangat suka padamu, ya? Sudah kuduga, sih."

Mereka bersebelas bersama Manajer tengah menikmati makan malam di sebuah restoran jokbal. Manajer memuji Daniel berlimpah-limpah.

"Mereka menghubungiku secara pribadi,  _hyung_."

"Benarkah? Siapa saja?"

Yang lain menikmati daging mereka, sementara Sungwoon hanyut dalam percakapan Manajer dan Daniel. Anak itu menyebut nama-nama yang tidak Sungwoon kenal, dan manajer mereka terlihat begitu terkesan.

Sungwoon menggeleng lalu meneguk gelas kelima.  _Tidak_ _, ini_ _tidak_ _benar_ _._  Gelas keenam,  _Daniel_ _bukan_ _mesin_ _pencetak_ _uang_ _._

Tidak pernah ada yang mendengar tangis lirihnya dini hari, bersama keluhan rasa sakit di kepala dan rindu orangtua. Tidak pernah ada yang melihat wajah lelah Daniel yang hampir sekarat. Hanya Sungwoon, Sungwoon yang selalu melihat Kang Daniel.

 _Bukan_ _mereka_ _, yang selalu memintanya untuk tersenyum_ _._

Gelas ketujuh.

 _Di_ _suatu_ _tempat_ _yang_ _gemerlap_ _, ada D_ _aniel_ _yang_ _tampan_ _,_ _tertawa_ _senang_ _. Di_ _sekelilingnya_ _,_ _banyak_ _orang yang_ _berebut_ _atensi_ — _pria_ _dan_ _wanita_ _, yang_ _mengalungkan_ _lengan_ _-_ _lengan_ _mereka_ _di_ _pundak_ _D_ _aniel_ _,_ _membisikkan_ _sesuatu_ _ke_ _telinga_ _D_ _aniel_ _yang_ _memerah._ _L_ _alu_ _mereka_ _menggamit_ _tangan_ _D_ _aniel_ _,_ _membawanya_ _pergi_ _,_ _hanya_ _karena_ _mereka_ _tahu_ _bahwa_ _D_ _aniel_ _tidak_ _akan bisa_ _menolak_ _,_ _seakan_ _-akan D_ _aniel_ _telah_ _menjadi_ _milik_ _mereka_ _._

— _dia_ _milikku_ _._

Gelas kedelapan.

 _Sementara_ _S_ _ungwoon_ _tidak_ _bisa_ _melakukannya_ _. Apa_ _lah_ _dia_ _,_ _dibanding_ _orang-orang_ _besar_ _itu? D_ _aniel_ _sudah_ _melangkah_ _jauh_ _hingga_ _bisa_ _masuk_ _ke sana,_ _tapi_ _S_ _ungwoon_ _setia_ _menetap_ _. M_ _enjadi_ _nomor_ _sebelas_ _. M_ _enjadi_ _bayangan_ _._

Gelas kesembilan.

 _Tak_ _bisakah_ _ia_ _,_ _sekali_ _saja_ _,_ _memiliki_ _K_ _ang_ _D_ _aniel_ _untuk_ _dirinya_ _sendiri_ _?_

Gelas kesepuluh.

"Kudengar PD- _nim_  tertarik memasangkanmu dengan aktris—"

"Yang benar,  _hyung_? Wah, aku jadi gugup."

 _Tidak_ _boleh_ _._

Gelas kesebelas.

"Kalau lancar, nanti mungkin kau bisa dilibatkan dalam projek—"

 _Daniel_ _itu_ _milikku_ _._

Gelas keduabelas.

"Siapa tahu nanti kau bisa punya pacar, hahahaha."

 

 _TIDAK_ _BOLEH_ _! DANIEL ITU_ _MILIKKU_ _!_

 

Alkohol dalam botol sudah tak bersisa. Meski daya tahannya terhadap alkohol sangat baik, Sungwoon tetap sakit kepala. Dilihatnya Minhyun dan Jaehwan tengah menatapnya syok. Sungwoon mengernyit bingung. Ia mengedarkan pandang, dan menemukan tatapan yang sama di mata semua orang. 

Dan Daniel.

" _H-hyung_... barusan—"

Kepala Sungwoon seperti ditimpa air terjun berisi pemahaman. Apa dia—keceplosan?

"Ma-maaf."

Sungwoon pergi, tidak peduli dengan semua orang yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti.

 

 **xi** **.** **bodoh**

Sungwoon adalah manusia terbodoh di dunia. Sial, sial, gara-gara alkohol.

Hampir tengah malam, dan Sungwoon masih berkeliaran di jalanan. Ia sudah meminta Manajer pulang duluan, jadi pasti anak-anak sudah sampai di  _dorm_. Inginnya Sungwoon untuk menginap di tempat salah satu temannya, namun mereka semua sama-sama sibuk. Semakin lama berpikir, Sungwoon sadar bahwa ia tidak boleh lari. Ia tidak bisa lari.

Ponselnya berkedip, menampilkan pesan dari Manajer,  _Kemana_ _saja_ _terserah_ _padamu_ _, yang_ _jelas_ _kau_ _harus_ _ikut_ _jadwal_ _pemotretan_ _besok_ _pagi_ _._ _Jaga_ _dirimu_ _._

Anehnya tidak ada pesan lain dari rekan-rekannya. Bukannya Sungwoon berharap... ah, lagipula saat ini ia memang tidak ingin diganggu siapa-siapa.

Sungwoon menguap hingga matanya berair. Ia lelah sekali, ia cuma ingin tidur. Dan destinasi terbaik hanya  _dorm_  saja. Sungwoon mengangguk mantap; ia akan pulang ke  _dorm_.

Masa bodoh dengan cacian dan pandangan menilai dari Jisung dan adik-adiknya. Masa bodoh dengan Daniel—

Air matanya jatuh. Ternyata Sungwoon tidak bisa mengabaikan Daniel. Ia takut Daniel menolaknya, ia takut Daniel menjauhinya, ia takut Daniel tidak akan tersenyum padanya lagi, ia takut Daniel menjadi bintang yang tak bisa ia gapai selamanya.

Jika itu terjadi, Sungwoon siap hancur berkeping-keping.

 

 **xii** **.** **kejora**

Saat keluar dari taksi, Sungwoon melihat bayangan manusia duduk di pintu masuk  _dorm_. Sungwoon menyipitkan mata, berusaha mengenali, dan langsung merasa gila karena berpikir itu Daniel—

" _Hyung_!"

"Da-Daniel?!"

Daniel berlari tergopoh mendekatinya, membenamkan tubuh mungil Sungwoon dalam pelukannya yang hangat. "Aku kira  _hyung_  tidak akan kembali secepat ini!"

Jantungnya mulai amburadul. Sungwoon mati-matian mematikan percikan harapan yang muncul akibat perlakuan Daniel. "Ke-kenapa kau menunggu di luar? Bagaimana kalau aku tidak kembali?"

"Pasti kembali, kok." Daniel memperlihatkan gigi kelinci, "karena Sungwoon- _hyung_  adalah yang terbaik."

Sungwoon ingin menangis saja—ah, dia memang sudah menangis.

"Un-untuk yang tadi—"

Tenggorokannya tercekat, Daniel baru saja menghapus air matanya penuh kasih. Dengan aksen lembut, yang laksana danau itu, ia berkata, "Kalau tahu begini, harusnya dari dulu sudah kunyatakan. Habisnya,  _hyung_  selalu menyuruhku jauh-jauh darimu, sih."

 _Kulakukan_ _agar aku_ _tidak_ _berharap_ _padamu_ _. T_ _api_ _apakah_ _, apakah itu_ _berarti_ _sekarang_ _aku_ _boleh_ — 

"Jadi karena  _hyung_  tadi sudah bilang di depan semuanya, maka kali ini, aku juga."

Daniel menangkup pipi Sungwoon dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang besar. Sungwoon yang memerah dan berkaca-kaca nampak sangat menggemaskan. Dikecupnya ujung hidung Sungwoon, lalu dipeluknya si mungil erat-erat. " _Hyung_  lucu, hehe."

Daniel yang benderang, Daniel yang tak tergapai, Daniel yang terus dikejarnya tanpa henti, kini berbalik untuknya. Sungwoon tidak perlu lagi iri pada semua orang, tidak perlu lagi berusaha mengingkari rasa. 

"Mulai sekarang, Woon- _ie_   _hyung_  adalah milikku."

 _Karena sedari awal, Sungwoon tidak perlu naik ke langit untuk memetik, sebab sang_ _bintang_ _tak_ _pernah_ _keberatan_ _menjadi_ _kejora_ _untuknya._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Singkatnya, Sungwoon punya self esteem yang rendah. Dia selalu ngerasa dia itu nggak cocok sama Daniel. Apalagi semakin lama Daniel semakin terkenal, levelnya udah bukan idol biasa, dan itu yang bikin Sungwoon makin nggak percaya diri. Akhirnya dia memutuskan buat melupakan perasaannya. Ada di dekat Daniel aja udah cukup buatnya, nggak perlu jadi pacar juga nggak apa.
> 
> Tapi saat Daniel dikenal banyak orang, dan banyak yang makin akrab sama dia, Sungwoon jadi cemburu. Dia ngerasa orang-orang nggak mengenal Daniel sebaik dia, tapi dia juga ngerasa kalau dia nggak pantas bersanding sama Daniel. Akhirnya dia frustasi sendiri. Ditambah alkohol, maka kelar sudah. Dia keceplosan, tapi yang dia nggak sangka adalah—selama ini Daniel juga menaruh rasa padanya.
> 
> (Singkat apanya.)
> 
> Aku bener ngerasa Sungwoon itu kuat banget. Selama ini dia selalu dijauhkan dari apa yang dia pengen. Waktu Produce 101 juga awalnya dia nggak terlalu dinotis padahal rank A. Akhirnya setelah Downpour, dia dinotis banyak orang dan bahkan bisa ranking 3. Saat ranking 3 nggak nangis, di malam final nggak nangis, tapi waktu dapet penghargaan dia akhirnya nangis macem bocah. Dia pasti udah lama banget nunggu momen itu terjadi T_T
> 
> Sekarang banyak orang yang sayang sama dia. Aku seneng akhirnya bisa buat ini hehe. Untuk mas awan kita, sehat selalu mas :) love you!


End file.
